


something so precious about this

by j_quadrifrons



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Cock Warming, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Piss kink, Watersports, beholding kink, near-religious body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons
Summary: There's a blissful contentment in this that's settled into Elias's bones and suffused his whole being.





	something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/gifts).

> This is absolutely the filthiest thing I've ever written and also definitely the softest jonelias. I'm not quite sure how this happened. Shoutout to the Discord for destroying the last vestiges of shame I ever had, I suppose?

There's a blissful contentment in this that's settled into Elias's bones and suffused his whole being, even while his knees and shins protest the pressure of the wood floor and his jaw aches from holding Jon's cock in his mouth. He can't be sure how long he's been here - he could find out, certainly, but he doesn't care to pull himself far enough out of this soft, warm place to check. Not more than an hour, surely.

And he can feel Jon's contentment as well, through their connection as much as through the relaxation of his body, settled calm where Elias has his arms thrown over Jon's knees and hands loosely at his waist. He isn't recording today but working away at research, the scribbling of his pen and his soft grumbling at dead ends or incomprehensible notes a soothing background hum. Every now and then he'll reach down to brush fingers through Elias's hair, or rub gently at the hinge of his jaw, and Elias leans gratefully into his Archivist's wondering touch and hum his gratitude. Jon hasn't been hard since Elias first went to his knees to suck him off as a tactic to avoid answering questions, but the trust he's showing here, his ease and comfort with the situation, is too much for him to abandon just yet.

The next stroke through his hair comes with a tug, and Elias responds by pressing his tongue up against the underside of Jon's soft cock, a slow, firm stroke. It swells in response and Jon's hips buck up a little; Elias presses a hand into Jon's hip to hold him down and sucks hard for a moment before settling back down. Jon squirms in his seat.

"Elias," he says quietly, and Elias takes a little pride in the strain in his Archivist's lovely voice. "You're going to have to move, I need - I, I need to -" Elias curls his hand more firmly around Jon's hip and lets his weight fall more heavily into his lap. He has no intention of moving for anything short of a full-on attack on the Institute, and Jon's unusually heightened sense of dignity is certainly not enough to convince him otherwise. The hand in his hair tightens. "Elias!"

In response, Elias brings his other hand up to stroke firmly across Jon's abdomen, pressing in just above where he has his nose up against his pubic bone until a sharp hiss of breath tells him he's found Jon's bladder, full and sensitive. He rubs there, a steadily increasing pressure, smooth and rhythmic, as his name in Jon's mouth grows closer to a plea than a protest.

His moan when he lets go at last is gorgeous and resonant, and Elias would answer with one of his own if he wasn't busily drinking down the stream of piss filling his mouth, sharp and acrid on the back of his tongue. It feels sacred and profane all at once, a degradation and a benediction, and he revels in the contradiction of it. More than anything it's  _ knowledge _ , another piece of his Archivist taken into himself, the heat and the taste and the sound of Jon's unsteady breathing and the way his hand alternately clenches and strokes Elias's hair. His only regret is that he's tucked too far under the desk to look up and see the expression on his Archivist’s face.

The stream slows to a trickle and then stops and Elias keeps sucking, working Jon's cock back to full hardness, leaning forward to feel him pressing into the back of his throat. It isn't long before Jon is coming again, shaking and desperately choking back moans he can't quite stifle. When his noises turn pained from overstimulation, Elias takes mercy on him and pulls off his cock at last, pressing a fond kiss to the head before leaning his head on Jon's thigh. Jon's hand slides down to cup his jaw, stroking gently at sore muscles, and Elias lets out a deep breath of contentment. He'll have to move sooner or later, but just now there is nothing more important than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell about TMA with me, I have too many feelings  
[@j_quadrifrons](https://twitter.com/j_quadrifrons), [backofthebookshelf](https://backofthebookshelf.tumblr.com)


End file.
